


吃奶

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: CP：雅·修特拉X私设猫娘光（GL）金主爸爸要求：玛托雅妈妈，妈宝光，车速要快5.1背景，全篇私设，不喜勿入
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	吃奶

光之战士找到雅·修特拉的时候，森林魔女正在宇宙和音的市场上转悠。  
“有空吗？”  
“我在休息，你找我有什么事？”  
“既然是休息，我知道个好地方。”光对她挤挤眼睛，“离这儿不远，不会花太长时间。”  
“真是罕见，你会主动找休息的地方。”雅·修特拉说，“那就走吧。”  
光开车把她带到雷克兰德郊外的清融街。  
“哒哒！是温！泉！”光夸张地对她拍手，尾巴一晃一晃的，“没想到吧，这种地方居然有温泉！”  
“原来在这里。”雅·修特拉用她银色的眼睛看向光的方向，“不过我没有带泳衣。”  
“我带了！”光立刻从背包里翻出好几套比基尼，“我推荐这套！”布最少！  
雅·修特拉似笑非笑地望着她：“看来你今天把我拐来这里是早有预谋。”  
“没有没有，你想多了。”光连忙摇头，“就是一起休息嘛，快来换衣服。”  
两人换好泳装，光专门带着她爬上最高处的那个池子。今天在这里疗养的士兵很少，这个池子离其他人都很远，只有她们两，完美的约会地点。  
“这里的守卫告诉我这些温泉水是山上融化的雪水，对身体很有好处……”光挨着雅·修特拉坐下，把自己知道的关于清融街的内容一股脑地讲给她听，然后在雅·修特拉“慈爱”的注视下声音越来越小，最后不得不说了真话，“……我就是想跟你一起休息泡温泉，不行吗？”  
光还从未见过她穿这么清凉，嘴上说得正直，目光却一直在对方的身体上徘徊。光喜欢雅·修特拉很久了，觊觎她的身子也有段时间，只是一直没有机会。眼下喜欢的人穿着自己的衣服坐在身边，光看着就觉得浑身都在发热，完全不是池水的原因。  
幸好玛托雅妈妈看不见，否则只看她的眼神光就得被她揍一顿。  
雅·修特拉放松地靠着池边的岩石坐在水池里，身体大半都浸在水中，只露出丰满的胸脯和线条优雅的脖颈。她的好身材并没有被水波和雾气遮挡，反倒在水雾的映衬中有种朦胧的美。  
光暗暗咽了口口水。  
“你的以太告诉我你的目的不止这个。”森林魔女肯定地说，“从我换完衣服开始你就怪怪的。说吧，到底想做什么？”  
“……玛托雅妈妈慧眼如炬，什么都瞒不过你。”光夸赞她一句，然后犹豫地说，“那，我说了你可不许打我。”  
“要看你想干什么。”  
“想吃奶。”光不敢看她，对着手指红着脸小声说，“还想亲亲、摸摸、抱抱。妈妈你会打我屁屁吗？”  
雅·修特拉惊讶地抬起眉毛，随后轻声笑了起来。  
光松了口气，看样子自己不但不会被揍，还有可能痴梦成真。  
“我头一次知道咱们的英雄不挑食。”雅·修特拉意味深长地看着她，“你知道有什么后果吗？”  
光眨了眨眼睛：“被妈妈打屁屁？”  
雅·修特拉优雅地一笑，侧过身轻轻捏住光的下巴：“会不会挨打要看你的表现了，小色鬼。”  
光的脸更红了，随后雅·修特拉的唇贴了过来，光像是被雷劈了一般当场石化。雅·修特拉的唇和她臆想的一样柔软，不知为何带着点甜，被她亲吻的感觉像是做梦一样。在她的唇移开以后，光还是傻的。  
居然就这么被亲了？！  
雅·修特拉拍了拍神情呆滞的光的脸颊，唇角上扬：“怎么了？不是想跟我亲近吗？难道你还是个雏儿？”  
“我不是！那个，啊，呜……”光语无伦次地捂住脸，感觉自己已经熟了，只想找个地缝儿钻进去，耳朵完全耷拉下来。成熟的女人果然很难对付，她根本招架不住啊！  
雅·修特拉掩唇轻声笑起来。逗弄光非常有趣，光是个十分直白的人，一举一动都出自本心，虽然看不到对方的表情，可她看到的以太告诉她光现在正处在混乱之中，让她的心情很不错。  
光听到笑声，从指缝里打量雅·修特拉，小声抗议：“你不要嘲笑我！”  
“我没有嘲笑你。”雅·修特拉轻声说，“不过我的休息时间有限，如果你再继续浪费下去——”  
“！！！”光连忙放下手，“既然、既然你不反对，那、那我就冒犯了！”  
光颤抖地解下雅·修特拉的胸衣，终于如愿以偿地抚摸到了那对饱满且柔软的乳房。雅·修特拉的乳房比她自己要大一圈，形状完美，手感非常棒。光的肤色要白皙得多，麦色的乳肉从她指缝中溢出一部分，看得光心痒得不行。光像是搓面团一样揉捏了一会儿，抬头看了雅·修特拉一眼，见她并不反感，便低头下去亲吻它们。  
雅·修特拉换了个坐姿抬高身体以免光的脸埋进水里，轻柔地抚摸她的短发和耳朵。猫魅的耳朵十分敏感，身为同族雅·修特拉当然清楚碰哪里光会有什么反应，果然光在被她揉捏的时候微微颤抖起来，从喉咙里发出很轻的呜咽声。  
“不要碰那里，很痒啦~”光本能地抖抖耳朵。  
“乖孩子，不要躲。”  
耳尖又被捏住，光嘟了下嘴，伸手抱住雅·修特拉的腰，再次埋首下去。机会难得，她要多吃一会儿。  
雅·修特拉玩够了猫耳，手指顺着光的脖颈滑到光十分好看的背部，顺着她的脊柱来回抚摸。沾了池水的肌肤略微有些发涩，但十分温暖，光还在沉迷于吃奶的游戏，雅·修特拉便顺着她的脊柱抚摸下去，在水里解开她内裤上的细绳，把那片薄布扯下来。  
光连忙抬起头，雅·修特拉的吻立刻跟过来。这次的亲吻比上次要深，光很快便沉迷在唇舌交缠的愉悦之中，连自己的胸衣被对方脱掉都没发觉。  
“好吃吗？”雅·修特拉在唇分后问。  
“好吃。”光说，“还想吃。”  
“坐起来一点。”雅·修特拉拍了拍光的屁股，两人面对面坐着，雅·修特拉把手伸到水下去抚摸光圆润的臀。触到尾根的时候光的尾巴不由自主甩出一串水珠，下意识地躲避她的手，被对方捏住臀肉狠狠揉了一把。  
“想跑？”雅修特拉在光耳边低语，“还是说你真的只要亲亲抱抱就够了？”  
当然不够。光搂住她的脖子，用湿漉漉的尾巴缠住她的手腕，分开双腿，由着她的手指探索自己的下体。光的经验不多，雅·修特拉显然也发现了这一点。同为女人她很快找到光的阴蒂，一边用拇指捻揉一边向深处的缝隙探进去。光此前从未察觉手指还有如此令人神魂颠倒的作用，雅·修特拉的手段相当厉害，单凭一只手就把她送上云端。对方柔软细滑的肌肤带来的触感令光感觉非常棒，池水的温度不低，可光觉得自己的体温更高，大概要把怀里的人烫熟了。  
雅·修特拉发现光真的像小猫一样。光的体内温暖湿润，软得像水；光一定没有和女性发生过关系，身体的反应单纯而有趣；光和她身高相仿，乳房比她小一些，已经硬起来的乳头在贴过来蹭到她的时候感觉非常棒；光在高潮的时候发出细碎的呜咽声，好在声音不大，除了她们这一带没有其他猫魅族，雅·修特拉并不担心有人发现。光在高潮过去后依然没放开她的脖子，黏黏糊糊地挂在她身上，在她颈侧蹭来蹭去。  
“玛托雅妈妈好棒。”光在高潮的余韵过去后发自内心地称赞，“玛托雅妈妈世界第一！”  
被叫妈妈让雅修特拉不太高兴，却不讨厌她这么叫自己，拍了拍光的屁股。  
“舒服了？”  
“嗯。”光摇着尾巴，“让我为你服务吧！”  
光脱下雅·修特拉的底裤，学着她的手法去揉弄她的阴蒂、抚慰花穴。黏滑的体液告诉她对方是有感觉的，然而光始终没从雅修特拉脸上看到愉悦或者失神的表情，这令她十分挫败。  
“我的技术是不是很糟糕？”光低声问。  
“还需要练习。”雅·修特拉捉住光的手，教她如何动作。  
光学得仔细，很快找到窍门，还不忘观察雅·修特拉的表情。高潮到来时森林魔女闭上眼睛微微张开嘴唇，发出很轻的喟叹。光情不自禁地凑过去吻她，直到她放开她的手。  
“玛托雅妈妈，跟我结婚好吗？”  
“哎呀呀，你可真会挑求婚的时机。”雅·修特拉又好气又好笑，“还把前面的步骤都跳过了。”  
“你会在意吗？”光歪着头，还在她的唇边磨蹭。  
“好孩子不应该问这个，会被妈妈讨厌的。”  
“呜呜呜不要讨厌我……”光苦着脸，开始撒娇卖萌。  
“好了，休息时间结束。”雅·修特拉伸了个懒腰，“今天还有工作，做一次就够了。”  
“我可以预约你的下次休假吗？”光连忙问。  
“哦？你是认真的？”雅·修特拉捏了捏光的脸颊。  
“当然是！”光捉住她的手抱在手里，“我是真的喜欢你。”  
雅·修特拉看着光。她看不见她的脸，却看得清她的以太。雅·修特拉早已学会通过以太辨认对方在想什么，她明白光没有说谎，并且知道光很不安。光在担心她们没有下一次，担心自己会拒绝她，担心自己会讨厌她。  
雅·修特拉当然不讨厌光，她很喜欢光，否则不会去主动亲她。可她也知道如果不好好管教这只越来越没皮没脸的野猫，她会把尾巴翘到天上去。  
森林魔女屈起手指，在拯救世界的暗之战士额上轻弹一下：“等你再长大些吧，我不跟小孩子谈恋爱。”  
忘了宝贝路线走不通，光有点沮丧地捂住额头，感觉自己跟远在另一个世界的某个龙男一样同病相怜。  
“不过——”  
魔女拖长了调子，光马上竖起耳朵。  
“——如果是我们可靠的暗之战士，我会考虑的。”  
“真的？！”光立刻问。  
雅·修特拉神秘地一笑：“看你的了，大英雄。”

End


End file.
